New Year
by TheArchon
Summary: Happy New Year! This is a short fic I wrote for the new 2009. This story depicts the sublime moment of the arriving New Year and the sensation every character is experiencing.


**New Year**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King!

* * *

Colorful volcanoes of festivity erupted all over the country. The skies were thrown in chaos and the horizon was set on fire. Magnificent flares soared into the heavens like shining phoenixes of eternal rebirth, their petals blossomed with the entire beauty the hand of man could recreate and dissipated in the dark winter sky, saturating the air with the smell of gunpowder and leaving tiny trails of colorful joy marking the spots where their brief existence had taken place.

Yoh took Anna's hand in his own. He felt her grip tightening, but it was not painful or threatening. It spoke only of affection and appreciation.

Standing together in front of the house, they gazed into the war of happiness raging through the firmament above them.

People all over the world were staring at the same motley battlefield from their homes, from the streets of the villages, towns and cities, the fields, the forests, the mountains. Every single human being inhabiting the Earth was staring at the night sky, no matter if there were fireworks above them or not. It was not the fireworks that marked this celebration. The Spirit of Hope had engulfed the entire world and had possessed the hearts of every single person, whether it was for a second, a minute or an hour. Darkness dispersed, despair vanished and pain was eased when this being, the creation of the collective human mind, spread all over the globe.

Not a single human was left unaffected.

Tao Ren was sitting in his couch, leaning his head on his hand, staring through the window of the room in a large hotel. As he watched the fireworks exploding, he felt some kind of unexplained tension leaving his soul. His sister walked next to him and looked at the sky. There was a warm smile on her face.

Horo Horo and Pirika stared with delight and rapture at the whizzing snakes and exploding flowers in the sky. Behind them, hundreds of Koro Pokkuru emerged from under their butterburs, enchanted by the spirit that swept through the land.

Ryu leaned on his motorbike and grinned. He loved moments like this one. In these minutes when the entire planet seemed to be purifying itself and joy was overflowing in the air, he didn't feel the craving for a Best Place. The whole world seemed like the Best Place for him then.

Johan Faust VIII and his wife, Eliza, locked fingers together and peered at the colorful firmament. They felt more alive than ever.

Lyserg Diethyl sat on the roof of his house and just stared. Like a purifying rain, this unexplainable sensation flooded his body, mind and soul and washed away his guilt and despair. He didn't know if this was a spirit, an angel or God himself. All he knew was that he was not alone. Morphine was sitting on his shoulder, enjoying the warmth surrounding her.

Chocolove McDaniel leaned through the window of his small apartment. A jolly grin was plastered all over his face. As the inhaled and exhaled, he felt laughter racing up his throat. He chuckled, then burst out laughing in happiness. His laughter echoed through the city.

The Lily Five were staring from the rooftop of an apartment building in Tokyo. Their faces were illuminated in a different color every moment, but their expressions of astonishment and exaltation remained the same. Sharona was smoking the pipe and blowing elegant puffs of smoke in the air. Ellie and Millie were admiring the view of the shining festive city and the countless spurts of light erupting everywhere. Lilly was gazing in the distance with a small smile on her face. Sally was leaning on the parapet and grinning, enjoying the sounds of exploding fireworks. There was a feeling of expectance among them.

Pino, Zoria and Cajimahide were standing in a barren field in Ireland, engulfed by the snow they had befriended a long time ago, staring at the blue sky. Their hearts were brimming with a kind of energy that brought more comfort than a blazing fireplace in a cold night. Pino had no idea why, but for some reason the sky reminded him of Yoh.

The Asakura family was gathered up in their residence in Izumo. Keiko was admiring her husband's face, who had removed his mask. There were new scars on his face from his last encounter with Hao, but that didn't matter to her. Yohmei and Kino were standing a little behind the couple, busy with their own quiet conversation.

Manta and Tamao were standing together near the opened door and gazing at the horizon. From time to time, they were glancing at Anna and Yoh, who were still holding hands.

Thousands of miles away from this place, Silver and Kalim were staring at the distant fireworks that raged over the big cities. They could be seen even from this distance. But the emotion that felt the strongest was the one of the lingering spirit of festivity and rebirth. It swirled above Patch and soared high into the sky, it looped through the whole desert and left a stripe of light behind it.

And among the gorges and canyons, scattered like the broken pieces of a mirror, Hao's minions looked at the sky and pondered over their fate. But even the darkness of these thoughts that had gripped their hearts and souls faded a bit when this shining creature flitted over them. Sparks of hope rained from its formless body, reflecting the image of a brighter future to the sorrowful eyes of three girls, staring in amazement from a small cave in the canyon walls.

The darkness in Marion Phauna's thoughts disappeared. All she could do was stare in awe at this bright phoenix that illuminated her whole being. It threw light and brought warmth much like Hao-sama did. She stretched her hand out, reaching for this beast of beauty, her lips barely parted, sending a silent plea to the spirit. But the entity had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared in the sky. All that was left from it were dreams and promises of fulfillment.

Even though this creature was gone, the warmth was still there. It filled the emptiness in her soul, it was the nostrum that healed the wound caused by the lost of Hao-sama. Even if it lasted a few seconds, it was still a relief she needed, a breath of fresh air that resulted in one of those small, innocent smiles of a childhood long forgotten emerging on her face.

Behind her, Machi and Kanna could only marvel the atmosphere. The cold and desolate desert was suddenly filled with sweet serenity that fondled their senses. It was a feeling of protection and satisfaction they had not experienced in a very, very long time. The cave didn't seem so hostile anymore.

Luchist, Peyote and Zang-Ching watched at the sky impartially. The former X-Law grunted and threw another twig in the small campfire.

Shadows were scattered all over the desert. The rustling cloaks of obscure ambitions and clamping of thick leather boots of determination resonated even louder through the barren land, awakened by the passing of this shining ghost. An old darkness was tossed aside and a new light was kindled in the fog that was mortal existence.

Onward! Ever onward!

**The End**

* * *

**From the Author:** Happy New Year everyone! I wish all the readers and fellow authors of this site a joyful and prosperous new year!


End file.
